Perdoname mi Amor
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Que seas muy feliz, que seas muy feliz. Mientras que yo... Te sigo amando. Song-fic Asakiku.


_**Perdoname mi Amor**_

Weell, aqui Junjou de vuelta a las andadas. Con este fic me inspire en la cancion de "Te sigo amando" de Alejandro Fernandez, que mi madre la tenia a todo volumen a noche. En fin, espero les guste y bueno... no me maten.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es mio de mi, Bermudas si, kolkolkolkol

**Pareja:** Asakiku

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje

**Summary**: Que seas muy feliz, que seas muy feliz. Mientras que yo... Te sigo amando. Song-fic Asakiku.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Que seas muy feliz, estés donde estés  
>cariño.<br>No importa que ya no vuelvas jamás  
>conmigo"<em>

Era imposible olvidar aquella mirada perdida. Ese cabello negro perfectamente cortado. Aquel par de manos suaves y delicadas. Aquella dulce sonrisa la cual siempre se la habia dedicado solo a el. Pero eso era todo lo que le quedaba, solo el recuerdo de lo que un dia fue y nunca volvera a ser. Despues de lo sucedido era obvio que jamas volverian a estar juntos. El mismo se lo habia buscado, y no habia manera de remediarlo.

_"Deseo mi amor que sepas también  
>que te amo.<br>Que no te olvide, que nunca podré,  
>te extraño. "<em>

Pero ¿como vivir solo de recuerdos? Si cada que miraba su fotografia sentia su alma desfallecer. Deseos egoistas que le llenaban la mente de pensamientos suicidas. Los mismos deseos egoistas que habia arrebatado al que tanto habia amado de sus brazos.

_"Que seas muy feliz que encuentres amor  
>mi vida.<br>Que nunca mi amor  
>te digan adiós un día..."<em>

Recordaba muy bien esa mañana. Un dia lluvioso, muy comun en Londres. Esa mañana no le dirigio ni una mirada. Simplemente habia tomado todas sus cosas, las guardo en una maleta y salio de la casa, no sin antes dejar la sortija de "compromiso" que le habia regalado cuando cumplieron un año juntos, con la cual se habian jurado amor eterno. El ingles no hizo nada por detenerlo, sabia que no tenia el derecho de hacerlo. Tampoco culpaba al otro, era algo que lo tenia merecido. Sin embargo, no podia evitar sentir un dolor indescriptible tras su partida.

_"Perdóname mi amor por todo el tiempo  
>que te ame te hice daño<br>te ame demás si fue mi error  
>que soledad estoy sin ti<br>lo estoy pagando"_

Suspiro abatido. Habia descuidado por completo su persona, llevaba semanas ebrio, encerrado en su propio mundo. No dejaba que nadie lo viera, no deseaba que sintieran lastima de el. Estaba destrozado, pero la depresion seguia sin inquebrantar su orgullo. Orgullo. Estupido orgullo, estupidos celos, estupida idea de posecion. El japones estaba a su lado, pero no era suyo. No, nunca le perteneceria. Y eso era lo que mas odiaba. Lo amaba, y sabia que el otro tambien lo amaba. Pero no soportaba la idea de verle reir con alguien mas que no fuera el. Mas de una vez habia dejado sus "marcas" sobre el asiatico, demostrando asi que era de su propiedad. Pero ese chico... nunca lo fue. Cada marca era un golpe a su corazon, cada huella fue haciendo que el otro lo amara menos. Y si no lo amo menos, quizas simplemente no pudo soportarlo mas.

_"Que seas muy feliz  
>Que seas muy feliz<br>Mientras que yo  
>Te sigo amando... "<em>

Ahora lo unico que deseaba era una cosa. Su felicidad. No importa que no fuera con el, no, ya nada de eso importaba. Simplemente deseaba que estuviera a lado de alguien que no lo amara de manera tan egoista y posesiva. Alguien que lo cuidara con toda su alma, como el intento hacerlo pero nunca logro. Y aunque el mismo ingles jamas pudiera volver a tener una relacion con alguien mas, si su amado japones volvia a sonreir, eso le bastaria para morir feliz.

A los meses Kiku se caso con una joven vietnamita que estaba de intercambio en el pais, de lejos podia notarse la felicidad que les embargaba a ambos jovenes de oriente. Era una pareja muy hermosa, en una boda de junio. Tiempo despues llego la noticia que la muchacha estaba esperando un hijo, y nada pudo hacer mas feliz al oriental que esa noticia. Arthur sonrio al escuchar esas noticias de voz del americano, el cual habia llamado solo para contarle la noticia. Sin decir palabra colgo el telefono, contemplo el arsenico que habia comprado en el mercado negro desde hacia tiempo y lo ingerio sin pensar. Ahora si podra morir feliz.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado. Ciao.<p>

_**Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana a que deje de escribir de manera tan depresiva.**_


End file.
